


Am I in trouble?

by Ava_mcu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cliffhangers, Confused Peter Parker, Gunshot Wounds, Healing, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Tony Stark, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_mcu/pseuds/Ava_mcu
Summary: Peter sneaks out at night to patrol..... But he gets caught."Am I in trouble?" Peter asks, looking at his dads."Take a guess Pete" Steve says."No?" Peter replies, although it sounds more like a question."Take another guess kid" Tony says...."Wait, WHAT IS THAT?!?" Steve asks pointing at-
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Am I in trouble?

Peter sat on the roof admiring the stars. He was not allowed to go patrol but he had managed to sneak out when Steve and Tony had fallen asleep. But the night was pretty quite, he had only found a guy trying to mug a woman near a shop and that was that... he started to think of going home when the sound of screaming deafened his ears. He jolted up and ran to the alley way from which the sound was coming. 

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!" The man screamed. 

There were two criminals wearing black masks, beating up a guy and asking for money. 

"Hey guys!" Peter said, seeking the attention of the two robbers. 

"Oh! look who it is, the friendly neighborhood spiderman!" one of the robbers mockingly exclaimed while the other pinned the helpless man to the wall and looked at Peter. Peter had seen this before, masking fear with humor... it was quite funny actually, how they thought they could actually fight and win against him or how they thought they could intimidate him. 

"Ooh! Am I famous now?" Peter said jokingly and the robbers started to get annoyed. 

"Leave us alone!" The robber who was pinning the man to the wall said. 

"Let me think.... how about NO!" Peter said and tried to move towards but the robber not holding the man ran towards him and swung his hands around aimlessly... well it was aimless for Peter because he dodged every swing but if he had to analyse the swings he would say that the robber was pretty good at boxing. 

"You should really stop trying n-" Peter was cut off when a gun shot went off....  
He looked down to see his leg had been shot. 

"Guess hand to hand combat is over" Was all Peter said before punching the guy he was fighting on the head causing the robber to lose his consciousness and collapse to the ground. 

Peter moved over swiftly to the other robber who had shot him and gave him the same treatment, knocking him out cold.  
The guy he had saved looked at him like he was something so great....He thanked Peter again and again and even went as far to say that he would give him money for saving him. But Peter gladly rejected, he didn't need the money, so, instead he told the man to either donate the money or give it to someone in need. 

Finally, feeling satisfied that he had had enough patrolling for the day... night... he decided to go home.  
He turned around and walked and then he felt the pain.... his leg was bleed. He started to swing back to the tower but each time he shot a web, his leg got jerked due to the sudden movement and his mind was swarmed with only one thing, PAIN.  
The adrenaline from the fight slowly faded and the pain increased equally fast. 

Soon enough he reached home. Usually he was swift in the land with little to no noise, but this time he cried out in pain and stumbled over on his knees and hands. He was so consumed in the pain that he hadn't noticed he had entered the wrong room. His  
parents, Tony and Steve looking at him like deers at a head light. 

Peter looked up to see them staring at him. He gulped nervously.... he had been strictly told no patrolling but he hadn't listened. 

It wasn't Peter fault either, he could hear screams of people in need of help at all times, it was hard to sleep when you know you could help someone, save someone's life. Even with his room being in one of the top most floors of the tower. 

"Am I in trouble?" Peter asked. He already knew the answer but he still had to try right? 

"Take a guess Pete" Steve said. Steve was not even angry at his kid.... he knew how hard it is with the enhanced hearing and Peter was a good soul as it is... always putting other people's needs before his and helping in any way that he could. 

"Uh.... no?" Peter replies.... he knew he was in trouble but he has to get out of it or else they won't let him go on patrols... 

"Take another guess kid" Tony says... looks unamused. 

"Um.... maybe?" Peter says. 

Before Tony could make another joke Steve leaps up "What is that?!" He says and points at the blood pooling around Peter's leg. 

"Oh- uh yeah that.... that's-" he trails of thinking of whether to lie or not... although there is no way he could lie. "That's.... that's a gunshot wound?" He says with an uncertain voice that sounds more like a question than a statement.

"What do you mean gunshot wound?!?!?" Tony asked frantically. 

"It means that he got SHOT Tony" Steve said... he was panicking too but he knew he had to keep his composure.... FUCK COMPOSURE... HIS LITTLE BABY BOY HAD BEEN SHOT... HE'S GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS! 

"Babe, get the first aid kit please" Steve said. He was trying his best to keep his voice under control. 

"Right away" was all Tony said before he dashed to the bathroom to get the med kit. Tony couldn't keep his hands from shaking the whole way there.... he really didn't want to have a anxiety attack right now.... he needed to help his kid.... he can't lose control right. All the way to the bathroom and back he was having an internal battle.... trying his best to stay calm and stay as useful as he could. 

When he got back to his bed room he saw that Steve had already moved Peter, who was now laying on the bed and soaking the sheets with red. The sight was horrifying to Tony who quickly handed the first aid kit to Steve with shaky hands. 

Steve started speaking in a voice slightly above a whisper, something that never fail to calm Tony down "You okay? You can go and sleep in Pete's room for the mean time.... it's okay I can handl-" Steve was cut off when Tony said "No, I want to stay.... I can help"

Tony knew he shouldn't run from this.... this is his responsibility, he need to help Peter, my god his kid had been hurt so bad.... the moron who shot him was going to be DEAD! 

Soon enough Steve started on the wound. 

"Tell me when it hurts, okay Pete?" Steve said in a calming voice but both Peter and Tony knew that Steve was seconds away from crumbling. 

Peter hated that he did this to his parents... he doesn't even deserve them... all he does is disobey them and hurt their feelings.... 

"Peter this is no time for negative thoughts" Tony said as though he had just read Peter's mind and just like that Peter stopped... his dad's knew him so well. 

"It didn't hurt? Not even once?" Steve asked all of a sudden causing Peter to look down to his body and see that his wound had already been stitched up.... 

"Uh no.... I didn't feel anything" Peter said... he was a bit shocked.... it should have hurt but it didn't. 

"Hmm, that's strange.... but it doesn't matter I'm just happy to know you didn't feel much pain" Steve said and he smiled and Peter. 

"Tony, I'm gonna go clean up... why don't you take Peter to the shower and get him cleaned off" Steve said as he got up and started to pack all the medical supplies back into the box and threw the needle and excess thread away. 

"Yeah, sure" Tony said and helped Peter up. 

"Do you need help putting your shirt on?" Tony asked Peter. He looked at him fondly... his nerves had calmed down after Peter had gotten stitched up. 

Peter smiled and said "Yeahh, that would be of great help" 

Tony helped him put the shirt on and took him to the bathroom and started the shower and went outside to get the towel. 

Peter took off his shirt again and looked in the full length mirror to get a better look at the wound.... but it's was as if nothing was there in the first place.... he had just been stitched on his unharmed skin..... 

"Dad.... please come here" Peter called while poking his head out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Tony asked. 

"look" Peter said and pointed at his leg.

"Peter.......I think your powers still may be growing"

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you guys have to say about my work, so if you have any suggestions, requests or would like to make and any corrections, comment down below! Also don't forget to leave kudos! (Only if you liked it tho😂) 
> 
> Say safe!


End file.
